Discovery
by consulting-slytherdor
Summary: Severus discovers that Harry is being abused by his relatives and Dumbledore enlightens him about what really matters.


A/N: Please review

007. Tranquil

The train ride to Scotland had never felt so emancipating. This probably had something to do with the fact that his uncle had finally stepped up from verbal abuse and threats to physical beatings. He also lost Dudley's second bedroom and once again had to inhabit the cupboard. Unconsciously, he stretched out on the seat. He didn't know what he had done; he'd just come home and almost a week later his uncle had started hitting him. He still had bruises in different stages of healing littering his body. He reveled in the sound of Ron and Hermione talking and when the trolley came, used a fair amount of money on 'food'. The other two couldn't blame him; this was the first decent meal that he had since school had ended. He couldn't wait for the Opening Feast.

Dumbledore gave the usual Opening Speech; Forbidden Forest, magic in the corridors, and things about the dark times that they were in that was becoming all-too familiar while the threat of Voldemort still loomed. Harry sighed and started eating as soon as the Headmaster clapped his hands, unaware of the dark gaze that appraised the unusually increased appetite of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

He lasted 2 days. Two days before giving in and going to see Severus. He slipped his cloak on and made his way down to Severus' quarters.

He smiled when Severus jumped back in his chair when Harry suddenly appeared on the other side of his desk. "It's too early in the year to be grading. What could you possibly be doing?" He walked around the desk and straddled the professor after he moved hi chair back. "It makes no difference now." Was the only response he got before his lips were smothered beneath the gentle pair of his lover. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before he lifted Harry and placed on his desk. This was temporary for he soon carried the smaller body into his room. Both of them were soon naked from the waist up, though neither of them could recall exactly how happened. He looked down at the teen's chest and blanched on the inside. The only reaction you could discern on the outside was the slight hardening in his eyes.

All of Harry's torso was full of yellow, purple, and black spots; like a canvas for a child's finger-painting. Only this was his skin, and the blotches were the results of injuries, of abuse. Harry looked up at him in barely restrained terror and Severus hurriedly lost the cold glare in his eyes. Before Harry could say anything, Severus covered his lips in a soft and tender kiss. Harry relaxed beside him and Severus spent the rest of the rest of the night showing him just how much he was loved and cared for.

He immediately wanted to go to Dumbledore's office and report that the Golden Boy was being abused and demand retribution for the monster that had dared to treat Harry in that manner. But Harry was laying across his chest, his arm lying diagonally, with his hand right on Severus' right hip. Severus couldn't move without waking Harry up, and even if he could he wouldn't slide out of bed while Harry was still sleeping. He could only imagine how Harry was feeling now and he didn't want him wondering why he had slipped out of bed while he was still sleeping.

Reassured in his decision, he settled in deeper to his pillows and started carding his fingers through Harry's hair, and enjoyed the feeling of Harry sleeping on him.

Harry began stirring about half an hour later. He burrowed his head deeper into Severus' chest and looked up into the content face of his lover. "Morning," he muttered. "Good morning," Severus replied, dropping a kiss onto the top if Harry's head.

They spent a bit more time in bed before deciding that it was time to get dressed and leave the haven of Sev's chambers. Harry gave him one last kiss before disappearing under his cloak and heading for the Great Hall. Severus sighed before heading up to the Headmaster's office. Thankfully Albus was seated behind his desk, and not at the Great Hall, as Severus entered the office and approached the now smiling Headmaster.

"Severus, my boy, how are you this fine morning? What can I do for you? Would you care for a lemon drop?" When the Potions Master declined the offer for sweets Dumbledore sighed in disappointment.

"I'm here this morning because I have recently discovered that Harry Potter is being abused by his muggle relatives."

Dumbledore's face went from tranquil, to amused, to a combination of great sorrow and anger.

He took a moment and somehow, impossibly, pushed the anger back. "And what proof do you have of these claims?" Snape took a moment to think over his answer. "The majority of his body is overflowing with bruises, varying in age, though they are mostly focused on his torso."

Albus ignored for a moment the description of the battered Savior and pondered his next question. "And, how, praytell, do you know all of this, Severus?" The Head of Slytherin thought over this for a moment and decided to stay silent.

Albus nodded in understanding. "Well," he said, not commenting on the 'illicit' relationship between his Potions Master and favorite pupil. "I will go pay a visit to the Dursleys this afternoon to display my displeasure on not following my advice. "And," he continued, cutting Severus off before he could protest, "you are, of course, welcome to accompany me. Just keep in mind that nothing that you do to Vernon Dursley will erase the trauma that Harry has experienced in that house. What Harry needs now is all the love and support that he can get." Severus would ensure that Harry got everything that he would ever need.


End file.
